Personal Preference
by AyakaHeartfullbuster
Summary: About a girl and a boy who has different tastes in music but fate has led them to believe otherwise. Lucy a cheerful girl and Gray the popular guy in the university who has a cold personality. Are their preferences really different? GrayxLucy and ZerefxChelia pairing. Sorry, I changed the title from 'You've fallen for me' to Personal Preference'
1. Unexpected Meeting With You

**Hi there guys! This a new fanfic about Gray and Lucy- obviously. ^^ I hope you guys support this just like how you supported 'The Lucky Ones' I hope you like this too! Arigatou.**

* * *

**Lucy heartfilia **a good-natured if somewhat scattered student at a university of performing arts who's majoring in classical music, or violin. She's practically been bred for this path, having form of classical singing. She's got a close relationship with Grandpa, although we see a few cracks in the relationship as the story progresses.

Applied-music student** Gray Fullbuster **seems like your typical arrogant bastard hero at first glance, walking around with a chip on his shoulder. As the vocalist of hot band The Stupid, he gets the lion's share of fan adoration, more for his looks than for the music, which ranks him.

* * *

"**An unexpected meeting with you"**

"Oji-chaan!" The seventeenth year old blonde called out to her grandfather Makarov who was walking in fast pace and refused to look back to help with the luggage.

"Do you really have to shout like that, brat?! What shameful attitude you have." Makarov replied after giving her a stern look.

"Sorry! But I was wondering if you can help me with the luggage oji-chan! It's just too heavy." Lucy, beseeched grandly and grinning awkwardly at the suitcases she was pulling with her.

"You expect me to carry those at this age? Do it by yourself." He replied.

"But you can even walk so fast and you have a lot of ene-"

"Silence! I need to go to the meeting now. Just meet me here when I call you." He ordered stoically. Grandpa Makarov and Lucy rode the first flight to Jeju island due to a few people who needed to talk with the old man about classical music which the old man intended for his granddaughter to enhance her knowledge in music.

"Okay. I'll meet you here when you call me." She sighed in defeat.

Lucy, makes her way around the place catching up with the bus, dragging her suitcase when its rollers caught up at the entrance door and as she struggled to remove it broke the handle. "Gahhh, seriously?! How unlucky." She cursed to herself. Holding on to the base handle towing with all her strength while catching up with the bus whose door was almost closing up. "Mister, wai-" She was stopped by an unknown man grabbing her suitcase for her effortlessly, lifting it inside the bus as she followed pursuit.

"Thanks." Lucy, called out to the guy whose back was facing her, getting no reply. She peered curiously at the man who had raven-black hair and tall-lean stature. Curiosity getting the better of her as decided to get a closer look and made her way towards his place, but the bus suddenly stopped and the doors provided exit as she towed her stuff hurryingly.

* * *

"What you're saying is that you only gave a scholarship for my granddaughter if I will agree to sell my beloved school to you guys?! Absurd! I refuse." Makarov flared up at the group of people which he came to talk to.

"Mr. Makarov, you know it's hard getting into this school….we must suggest you reconsider." The head representative explained.

"No! I refuse and this kind of company should be taken down immediately! I'm out of here!" Makarov left and sent a miss call to her granddaughter to pick him up, but the call wasn't reaching her. "That brat! Why isn't she picking up?"

Lucy, meanwhile was enjoying the fresh air around the place after sight-seeing for a while. She noticed a guy with the same white jacket at the bus who helped with her suitcase and decided to approach him when he stood up and took pictures at the view. "Nevermind. I might bother him. Oh right, grandpa!" Lucy, tracked her phone looking at all the missed calls she's been getting from her grandfather. "Shit, I'm so getting hit by him." And with that she hurried off to the airport. Gray, heard the commotion the blonde was making and without even getting a glance at her took a picture of her retreating figure. He was there in jeju island to take a short vacation from all that was happening back at home. He quickly looked at the photos and sighed to himself.

"Ojii-chan! Have you waited long?" Lucy, called out to the old man who was tapping his foot in an odd rhythm.

"You brat! I have already waited too long! Let's go. We are going home."

"What?! I thought we were staying here for three days? What happened?" Lucy, asked her grandfather blocking his way.

"I don't like it here anymore. Go home I say." Lucy, seized her belonging and hurried after her grandfather in defeat.

* * *

"Lucy, how was your trip to jeju island? I thought you'd stay there for three days?" Her bestfriend Levy asked her. Levy and Lucy were part of the traditional class music and both enjoyed it. Their professor right now was sick and left them practicing for themselves.

"My grandfather fought with the people there so we had to leave early." Lucy replied pouting at the disappointment she felt.

"Cheer up, Luce! I'm here for you."

Lucy smiled at her friend. "So are you ready for todays performance in your first class?"

"ehh? What performance?"

"You were supposed to perform a piece in your class in about five minutes, luce! Hurry up!" Levy chided her in. Lucy, slowly understanding the situation stood up and dragged her violin case with her, running all the way to her classroom. She arrived just at the moment the teacher called the performer to start.

"Will you perform or what?"

"I will Bizca-sensei." Lucy, hurried over and held her violin in an abrupt stance. She started her piece and played 'Ave Maria' which got the classes' attention. It had the perfect intonation of the piece which earned applause from the class after it ended.

"Very good. So how about that student at the back say something about the piece just now." The teacher called at the student who was sleeping profusely, annoying the teacher. His seatmate shrugged him awake and he cleared his throat.

"Well, Mr. Fullbuster what do you think of the piece just now?" Bizca asked yet again. Lucy, waited to be complimented, a smug forming in her lips.

"I'm not sure about that…but it was easy to fall asleep to." He answered simply. The whole class went into fits of giggles as Lucy felt her mouth open wide, shell-shocked at his reply when the bell rang for break-time.

* * *

"Unbeliavable! That idiot think my music is easy to fall asleep to?! Frustrating." Lucy, screeched to her friends in the middle of snack time.

"Chill, Luce. Just forget about it and how about you go to a mini-concert with me?" Levy, suggested.

"Concert?"

"Yeah, the group 'the stupid' will perform and they are like so popular!" Levy, cooed.

"How can a group with the name 'stupid be popular?" Lucy laughed.

"But the vocalist is so hot, luce!" Please, come with me?"

"Okay, sure why not?" The name caught her attention and she didn't really have anything to do later.

Later that evening…Lucy along with Levy and lisanna arrived at a live music club and they seated their selves at the seats, as the members did their warm-ups.

"I have to go to the cr, guys. I'll be back." Lucy, called out to them. She was almost on her way to the comfort room when she saw the guy who insulted her music talking with a girl.

"Please, date me. You're single anyway, right?" An average girl blushed after making a confession on the spot which Lucy decided to witness silently.

"No."

"Why not? Are you dating someone?" The girl asked. Lucy overhears Gray coldly rejecting a girl with the callous comment, "I hate ugly girls." This earned him a slap right on the cheek and the girl run away crying hysterically. Gray, shook it off like nothing happened and saw the watching blonde.

"What the heck? You here to confess also?" He glared.

Lucy, was taken aback and laughed loudly.

"Confess? Why would I?"

"Then get out of my sight." He simply said. Lucy, was frozen after being left by the irritated boy and scoffed to herself entering the same place he did.

"Luce, what took you so long? It's almost starting!" Levy, called out.

"Sorry, I met an unlucky bastard." Lucy, growled. The performance started then. The crowd went wild when the vocalist entered the stage and much to Lucy's belief was the unlucky bastard himself.

"That's the guy who insulted my music!" Lucy, screamed at her friends who didn't hear because of the screaming fans. That left her with no choice but to watch the performance in silence. The band started playing their music as Gray sang a song. The kind of music that caught everyone's attention and loud music which the blonde hated. After a round of another music, Levy pulled her friend at the backstage.

"Are you crazy?" Lucy shouted at her friend.

"It's a brilliant idea! With them playing for our school we can get enough money so we can get the professor treated." The idea was very smart, but there was no way the blonde was going to ask the bastard for a favor.

"Come on, Luce! Think of our teacher!" Lucy, sighed in defeat once again and approached the band. Gray, quickly looked at her.

"You again?" He asked.

"I have a favor for the band it's actua-"

"Talk to him. He's the leader." Gray, pointed at the guy who was searching intently at his pockets who she remembered was the guy who played the drums. Lucy, tried to talk back but was left with hanging words at the empty spot the guy left. Lucy, unwillingly approached the black-haired drummer and cleared her throat.

"Hey…what's up?" He asked cheerfully with a wide grin. Lucy, was speechless as it hit her that at least someone from the band had manners, forgetting hers at the moment.

"Hey, miss? Are you okay?" Zeref, waved his hands in front of her.

"Oh, umm… we have a proposition for you and your band." Levy, cut in.

* * *

Gray, in the other hand went out quickly to pick up his little sister Wendy from her school.

"Onii-chan, I have a favor! Please, say happy birthday to the chubby girl in the middle." Gray, looked back and looked at her sister blankly. "Please?" sighing in defeat he forced a smile.

"Hey, happy birthday." He called out to the girl in the middle and the group screamed excitedly as the celebrant paid. Cutely, he smiles to see her collect her payment — about five bucks — from the birthday girl, amused to see his sister grifting her classmates. Ha. Smart girl. They went home and Gray received a text message from his friend Zeref.

_Gray-kun! I think I made a mistake…._

_There were these girls who made a proposition of us singing at _

_The school this Friday for some charity. I said yes because they gave me food. _

_Please, forgive me._

Gray, silently cursed and replied with a 'I'll think about it' and rested on his bed, giving in to exhaustion. When there was an incoming call from his friend which he deliberately answered

"Gray-kun! I'm sorry I already spent the money they gave me and ate all the food." Zeref, used his puppy eyes emoticon on his friend. Gray, closed his eyes and breathed calmly.

"What else can we do? Let's just do it." He said between clenched teeth.

"I love you Gray! Thanks so much!" And with that he skipped in high spirits as he searched for food ending the call.

* * *

Lucy comes home that night to find that Grandpa has raided her secret stash of CDs — sent by her father — and broken them. She hurriedly picked them up and barged inside her grandfather's room.

"Oji-chan! What's the meaning of this?" Lucy, showed the destroyed cd's to his face.

"You need not to have those trash."

"But they were given to me by my father! They were my precious collection." Lucy, screamed at him.

"Lower your voice young-lady! I will not tolerate it. And iron my clothes will ya?" He asked at the same time, laughing at the show he was watching. Lucy, was almost in tears when she gathered her stuff and left his room and entered hers.

Slowly collecting the ones which were not destroyed completely and remembered the day when her father left them seven years ago.

_A flashback reveals the source of the conflict, because Dad had wanted to pursue his own love of treating the sick only to have his unbending father put his foot down. Dad had wanted to take Lucy with him, but Grandpa had been emphatic in his intent to raise her in the ways of violin, and refused to relinquish custody. _

"_Father, I must leave and pursue my dreams. I want to be a doctor."_

"_What are you saying?! You are supposed to be my inheritor! You useless son!" Makarov shouted at him._

"_I'm leaving and I plan to take my daughter with me." He concluded._

"_You can leave but you will not take my granddaughter away from me!" He shouted back furiously._

"_But fathe—"_

"_Enough, I've decided so let it be that way." Jude went away in defeat and saif his goodbyes to his daughter who at that time was not in the understanding stage of what was happening in her surroundings._

Lucy, wiped away her tears after remembering that day stood up after gaining confidence and opened her door. "Go and iron your clothes yourself!" She screamed at the closed door of her grandfather which opened automatically.

"What did you say?" he asked and lucy closed her door in panic.

* * *

_At the library…_

"Lucy, I'll meet you later for the practice session, okay?" Mirajane, called out after studying at the library.

"Sure, thing Mira! I'll just stay here to study more."

The blonde hunted for a peaceful spot to study and seated in front of a guy who was sleeping with his arms covering his face, shaking her head in distraught and started to concentrate on her book when a girl approached her table carrying a basket full of chocolates— and witnesses the return of the rejected girl — the one he'd called ugly — who is back to following him around like a lovesick admirer, despite his treatment of her.

"I'm sorry for slapping you yesterday. Please, accept this." The girl smiled flirtously thrusting the basket in front of his face and left skipping merrily much to his annoyance. Lucy, watched carefully from the side and waited for his reaction.

"Ahh, seriously can't even get some peace in the library." He muttered, standing up and leaving the basket without any further glance.

"Why would anyone even have the slightest patience with that sort of guy?" Lucy whispered to herself. Calculating her thoughts and grabbing the basket running after him.

"Hey! You forgot to bring this!" She called out handing it to him. Gray, turned around to smirk at her. "You can eat it if you want it."

"Why would i? It's for you, gosh." Lucy stared fearlessly, blocking his path.

"Why are you such a busybody?" He asked.

"Why are you such a jerk? You could just reject them nicely." She replied.

"I'm so tired of girls confessing and giving random stuff out of nowhere. Cut it out." He hissed, taking a roundabout and pushing past her. Lucy, stomped her feet and being the persuasive girl she was ran after him but caught her shoes on her long skirt and slipped ending up with her out-stretched arm accidentally grasping his ankle which looked like she was in a begging state and the basket full of chocolates scattered everywhere. People started whispering idly.

"Wow, what a shameless girl! Look at her after being rejected still clinging onto him. How desperate." The crowd dispersed slowly after making insults.

Gray, smirked at hearing this and crouched down to her level.

"You okay?" He asked breathlessly. She felt her cheeks exploding with warmth as she nodded slowly. "Just go away…slowly." She whispered.

* * *

At the airport…

"Jellal it has been awhile!"

fetched by the company he was going to work with. ***just wait guys he's gonna play a kind of major role lol***

"Mr. Jellal I have heard that you've won recent awards and just recently been in broadway? That's fantastic!" The guy who fetched him praised miraculously.

"So it would seem." He trailed off.

"Is there any place you'd like to go?"

"Yes, do you know where the Fairy Tail studio is?"

* * *

Gray was cold as ice for many reasons and barely showed his soft side to anyone but there was a particular person whom he admired and showed his real self towards with. She was as graceful and poised as a goddess and her swift movement captivated him. Erza Scarlet was her school teacher and a professional ballet dancer. He watched as she danced with the rhythm of the music and…..fell.

"Ahhh…it hurts." Gray, rushed over immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, it's you. I'm fine. Leave me." She answered simply willing herself to stand on her own failing as she cursed to herself. Gray, took the medicinal spray and sprayed over her ankle, examining it gently.

"You should let me help once in a while too." Smiling at her.

"When will you start liking someone your own age?"

"I don't want to." He replied.

"But I don't feel the way you feel for me, Gray. Please, don't come next time, okay?" Erza, stood up and flounced herself into position leaving the stunned boy crouching helplessly on the floor.

* * *

Zeref aimed throughout the campus looking for food. He was the drummer for Gray's band and had two personalities. When he was on-stage holding his sticks, banging on his drums as his passion he was a serious and cool boy but in reality….he wore big glasses and wore clothes like a country boy spending his time eating and searching for food.

"I'm so hungry, I'm gonna die!" He shouted when he passed by the dance room hearing music with a fast pace beat and decided rummaging inside. Inside was a girl who was dancing passionately like there was no more tomorrow. Zeref, was awestruck at first-sight and instantly forgot about his hunger. _What is this feeling? I think I like this girl!_

"So pretty…" Zeref, admired the girl for a few more minutes when his stomach released a powerful growl. "Too hungry! I'll be right back pretty-san!" And left with the determination of looking for food once again.

"Zeref!" Lucy. Called out spotting the boy lying at the sidewalk clutching his stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Lucy-chan! Too hungry….give…me…food-" Lucy, giggled at this and helped him stand up.

"It's dirty to lie down here. Come on, I'll treat you to a burger, how's that?" She smiled.

"Yay! I love you big sister!" Regaining his high spirits and pulled the astonished blonde with him. After paying for the burger, Lucy stared at the boy devouring the burger in seconds.

"Hey, can you please tell Gray not to be late for the performance , okay? I need to go there still someplace I need to go." She started standing up.

"Sure thing, big sis!" He grinned from ear to ear and willed his attention to the remaining content of his burger. Lucy, smiled at this and made her way to the hospital to visit her professor who was sick, suffering from cancer and needed to be operated immediately.

"Exccuse me, can you please tell me where the patient Miss Akako is staying at?" Lucy, asked at the reception table.

"Room 104, miss."

"Thank you." After taking the elevator and asking the staff the exact location she finally spotted the room and entered, closing the door after her gently. She sighed in relief as she saw the professor smiling at her and she sat beside her and held her hand strangled with tubes all over it.

"Professor, how are you today? Everyone, is doing well you know, practicing hard and everything." The professor nodded in approval. The professor was incapable of speaking after her last attack. The doctors noted that it was due to shock but after the operation she would be able to be just fine.

" Look, here's a poster of our recent debut for the café so we can earn money for your operation professor. We worked hard doing it." She said holding up the poster and nodded intelligently. Lucy, chuckled remembering the time the traditional class decorated it. "Don't worry, we'll promise to get all the amount of money needed for your operation….sensei." The professor looked at her sadly and struggled to pat her hand in comfort which she returned with her warm ones.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy hurry up the people out there is already gathering!" Levy, called out and both girls hurried to make sure all the preparation were already smoothly handled. "Look at the crowd Luce! They all attended especially just to see the great Gray-sama!" Her friend squealed in delight. The day where Gray's band would perform has arrived and the girls where in a state of panic.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong." Lucy, prayed fervently.

"Big sis!" Zeref yelped helplessly showing up with apologetic eyes.

"What's up, Zeref?"

"It's big brother….he hasn't shown up yet."

"WHAT?!" Both girls shrieked.

"I'm sorry! I did tell him not to be late! But he's not even answering my calls. What are we going to do?"

"Oh no…" Levy, whispered biting her nails, a hobby she did when she was nervous. Lucy, cursed inwardly and thought of something.

"Are you guys going to start the presentation or what?" A new voice entered as everyone looked at the manager of the bar looking at them in ardor.

"We will, sir but-"

"Manager, someone is looking for you at the office." One of the staff called out.

"I'll be right there. Look I don't want to give a bad impression on my bar so start it already." He barked at them. The manager found his way to the office and saw a guy carelessly rummaging his books.

"Excuse me, that is something anybody can just touch." He cleared his throat.

"But I'm not just anybody, Lucio." The guy turned around smiling.

"Jellal! How long has it been? Why are you here? I heard you were in America?" He grinned hugging the other man.

"I just arrived yesterday and…just visiting for old times sake."

"I see, how was it in broadway?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that but you know busy." He chuckled. "So anything interesting happening here? The crowd looks lively." He mused.

* * *

_GRAY MEANWHILE…_

"Onii-chan it hurts so bad!" Wendy, moaned clutching her stomach and was starting to get pale.

"Don't worry, Wendy you're going to get operated already, okay?" He reassured her and her tiny sister was rushed inside the operating room and he breathed calmly waiting for their mother to arrive.

"Gray!" Ur arrived and peeked at the window of the room. "What happened?!"

"Seems like her appendix burst and now she's being operated. Calm down, mom." He explained and pulled her mother beside him.

And both waited for the results of the operation.

* * *

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?! WHERE IS GRAY-SAMA?" The crowd screeched at the frustrated Levy who was trying to calm the audience down.

"What's exactly happening here, Lucio?" Jellal, asked solemnly drinking the contents of his wine.

"Bunch of kids borrowing the bar for fund raising."

"Interesting."

"Luce, what now?" The blonde kept hearing everyone depending on her, asking her the solution to the problem like everything was her burden to carry. Feeling the pressure to act she sweated bullets and finally coming to a conclusion as she grabbed the microphone from her friend.

"Start the song."

"Big sis what are you doi-"

"Start. The. Song." She stated between clenched teeth. And the horrified drummer, started thumping on his drums accompanied with the bassist and the guitarist. Lucy, sang the song and the crowd immediately started to pay attention.

_There are so many things I couldn't say_

_You have never heard them before but_

_I'm not someone who just loves anyone I see_

_Because among the many people in this world_

_I could only see you_

_I am standing here as I only see you_

_After this love, I don't really know what will happen_

_Just like child who is always this way,_

_Will you warmly hold me right now?_

_Though someday your name might become strange_

_My heart will remember all the memories_

_Even if a painful separation comes between us_

_Let's not think about that today_

_Because among the many people in this world_

_I could only see you_

_I am standing here as I only see you_

_After this love, I don't really know what will happen_

_Just like child who is always this way,_

_Will you warmly hold me closer?_

_Now I'm not alone_

_Only you who has come to me from that place-_

_Only you are my everything_

_After this love, I don't really know what will happen_

_Just like child who is always this way,_

_Will you warmly hold me closer?_

_Closer_

_Warmer_

_Will you hold me?_

"Wow, Lucy is a natural." Mira called out to Levy.

"Who's that girl? She doesn't sound so bad."

"Still we want Gray what the hell is this?!" The crowd whispered animatedly, stuck in battles of confusion and admiration. Her voice was pretty and the song was melodic. The attendees file out while making disgruntled comments about false advertising and as the song finished, Lucy retreated to the back-stage and little Levy, thanked the audience in her place.

"Big sis….i'm really sorry! Big brother isn't like that, honestly! There must be a reason why he didn't show up!" Zeref, apologized to no extent.

"I knew he was that kind of person anyway. There's nothing to get disappointed about." She screeched angrily, sending the drummer stepping backward in fear. Lucy, sprang up and left violently banging the door deciding to visit the professor at the hospital.

On the other hand, the performance made Jellal sit up in interest. An idea springs into his head for his own show as he watched the blonde perform her classical music. "I just knew it would be very interesting."

Afterward, he approaches her at the bus stop, hilariously coming off like an inadvertent pervy old man with his attempts to engage her in conversation. Lucy, noticed him and cleared her throat. "Mister, are you following me?"

"Umm…it's just that I s-"

"I'm not in the mood to talk, sorry. You're not some perv are you?" She asked in alarm, raising her brows.

"No! Just that I saw your performance a while ago." He answered, taking a glimpse of her violin case.

"You were watching?"

Yes. So are you heading to a concert hall or for practice?" He asked, leaning on the posts wall.

"What makes you say I'm going to a concert?" Jellal inclined his head towards the violin case. "Oh, well I 'm not. I'm visiting my professor who's sick in the hospital. You know Akako-sensei? She's famous around these parts. She's taught me a lot." Lucy, babbled unconsciously and upon realizing it hit herself. "Why am I even telling this to a stranger?"

"You sounded really good, you know? I'm actuall-" He was caught off when the bus arrived pronto and Lucy gathered her belongings and made her way. "See you next time mister! Thanks for watching." She greeted and left in haste.

"I didn't even get a chance to ask her name." Jellal muttered when he spotted a purse on the bench, picking it up and looking at its contents seeing the blonde's i.d. "So the name is Lucy, eh?"

Jellal searched through his pockets for his phone and dialed a friend. "Hey, I need a favor. Fine out which hospital the patient named Akako-sensei a traditional music professor is confined." Jellal took his car and drive towards the location his friend instructed him to, asking the receptionist for the room number.

"I'm sorry, but the patient you ask for has already been moved to the morgue." The nurse replied.

"What? Nevermind, thanks." Jellal searched outside the parking lot and saw the family of the deceased patient and spotted the blonde paying her respect to them and wandered idly staring off to space.

"Hey." Jellal called out.

"Mister! What are you doing here?" She asked, her chocolate-brown orbs glistening with almost released tears.

"About your sensei….i'm sorry for your loss." Lucy, smiled and wiped the tear that fell from her cheek.

"I was too late…I didn't even had the chance to get the money for her operation!" Lucy cried as Jellal comforted her, patting her head comfortingly.

* * *

"Big brother! Why didn't you arrive yesterday?!" Zeref, asked as Gray made his way through the music room.

"Something came up." He muttered.

"Well, you give the money to big sis!" Zeref approached him and thrusted the envelope containing the cash at his hands. "Do you know how mad she was? Too scary." He shook his head. Gray, thought for a second and smiled at him.

"Want to go together?"

"No way! I'm too scared!"

"I'll give you food, Zef come on." He bribed. Zeref's special smile for food appeared when he thought of it, but shook his head.

"No! Big brother she deserves an apology from you. Go by yourself. Levy-chan already promised to treat to something tasty anyway." Gray cursed as he made his way to the traditional music department. He was close to opening the door when she heard someone playing the violin agitatedly making the strings erupt a disorderly sound. Gray decided to enter.

"Hey, here's the money." He said and tossed her the envelope. The blonde immediately stopped her playing and glared at the boy.

"Who told you that you can just enter here?!" She spatted harshly and threw the envelope back at him. The raven-haired boy stared unbelievably at the blonde and forced the money on her hands.

"You need the money for your professor, right? Just accept it." Lucy's temper went berserk after hearing those words a she gritted her teeth in distress. "I don't want to receive anything that comes from a person who doesn't even play music with feelings! Whenever you play…there's nothing to feel. You're just an empty shell, bastard!"

"Well, hearing you play just now….i also feel… nothing." He spatted back.

"You think you're so great, huh? So you've got a decent face and some popularity, and that makes you feel like a big shot, doesn't it? Well, I've heard your music." She thumps her chest: "It didn't resonate here even the tiniest bit, so screw off."

"Well, that doesn't really matter does it? Just take it." He glared and threw the money at her again.

"You're despicable, unlucky, and nauseating — what's so great about you?! Their eyes must be warped. Get lost, and don't show up in front of me again!" She takes up the money to throw at him again, only this time he grabs her wrist to stop her.

They sit there glaring at each other, and Gray challenges, "Do you want me to show you? Why everyone follows around such a despicable, unlucky, nauseating guy?"

* * *

**Yes! Finally, after 134872458349 years I get to make another GrayLu fanfic! *applaud*Please, support this and this is based from a drama that I watched which I thought was fitting for Gray and Lucy. Enjoy!**


	2. Rock Vs Classic: My World and His

**Thank you so much for the recent reviews this fanfic has been receiving! Yes, it was from this particular drama that I got the whole idea from. So I'm actually in a bit of confusion as to what you guys think of Zeref and Chelia pairing? You guys might not like it, but I actually think it's a good shot to make couple out of them, ne? ^^ And I apologize for the first chapter as it seems that some were a bit confused with it. So it's basically about a girl who was raised by her grandfather to learn the violin. She enjoys playing it, but as the story progresses we learn that her heart isn't really into to it as before. Gray is our typical bad-boy character. He plays guitar, but he acts horrible towards his fans and acts that he's not in the wrong blah blah. *lol I'm so sorry for the brief recap* I'll try to make the next few chapters better and more understandable. So I present to you chapter 2 and I hope it's to your liking. **

**ALERT:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, but as we said this is FanFiction so I just try to blend all the my ideas to make a story of our GrayLu .**

**No CopyRight intended.**

* * *

_"You think you're so great, huh? So you've got a decent face and some popularity, and that makes you feel like a big shot, doesn't it? Well, I've heard your music." She thumps her chest: "It didn't resonate here even the tiniest bit, so screw off."_

_"Well, that doesn't really matter does it? Just take it." He glared and threw the money at her again._

_"You're despicable, unlucky, and nauseating — what's so great about you?! Their eyes must be warped. Get lost, and don't show up in front of me again!" She takes up the money to throw at him again, only this time he grabs her wrist to stop her._

_They sit there glaring at each other, and Gray challenges, "Do you want me to show you? Why everyone follows around such a despicable, unlucky, nauseating guy?"_

At that moment tensions were flaring high, Gray throws back his head in disbelief and repeats her gesture, pounding on his heart. "You didn't move me, not even the tips of my fingers."

"You don't know anything about the violin."

"Let's have a competition then. Let's see whose music touches most people's heart." Gray challenged.

Without thinking twice, Lucy agrees. "I accept. I definitely won't lose to someone like you." Lucy, retorted back gaining confidence at her own words.

"Fine, but the losing team will have to be a slave for a month." He declared, confidently raising his hand to an agreement.

"Whatever! Game on." She replies and swats his waiting hand away.

Gray stood up and left with no other comment and the blonde quickly stuffed her violin case, lacking coherence as she did and went her way to meet up with the traditional music group. Grudgingly walking towards campus, she was already racking her brain for the upcoming competition and thought of a piece that was most likely to gain the people's vote and was unaware of her surroundings as the blonde runs into a man, bumping her forehead to his chest swearing, momentarily forgetting about the encounter with the raven-hared boy.

"Ouch! Is your head made out of stone? That hurt." A familiar voice echoed and Lucy forces herself to focus at the man's face despite the pain throbbing at her forehead.

"Jellal-nii!" She grins awkwardly at the grown up man.

"Hey, since when did you start calling me with the 'nii?'?" He grins acknowledging her.

Lucy carefully inspects their surroundings as whispers to him, "What are you doing here? You're not stalking me again are you?" Giving him an odd look from head to toe.

"Look at this brat…for your information, I'm not interested in young girls and I'm a teacher around here." He answers and grins at seeing her surprised reaction.

"Seriously? You even looked like a perverted man…."

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing!" Smiling indifferently and Jellal's face sparks at a sudden realization. "Oh, wait…here you go." He hands over a purse that she thought she had lost recently, the day that they fatefully met and sighs in utmost relief, "My purse! I thought I lost it forever!" She utters and grabs it gratefully, bowing at him respectfully.

Jellal smiles at this as he shrugged humbly, "I was supposed to give it back to you yesterday, but it didn't seem like the proper time so-" He explains further before the blonde dismisses him and waves frantically.

"I have to go! Thank you for this Jellal –nii! See you later!" She calls after him, leaving the dismayed older man.

* * *

Gray had left the blonde for a long time now, but his thoughts lingered on her words, which infuriated him more. He went inside the advanced music room where he saw the other members fooling around, throwing crumpled papers in every direction.

"Stop it and let's start practicing." Gray, commanded and as on cue, Zeref and the other members went to position.

"Big brother, what happened with big si-I mean Lucy? Was she still mad?" Zeref, asked hesitantly.

Instead of answering the sweet-hearted drummer, Gray strummed harshly on the strings and started the song they were rehearsing the day before. The other members gave Zeref a disgruntled look and motioned him to begin. After repeating the same song thrice, Gray pinched the nose of his bridge, breathing in and out as he couldn't concentrate with his music

"Wow, you must be so frustrated to play like this." Loke, commented.

"Look this coming Friday, we're going to a competition against the traditional music class."

"Why?" Loke, asked.

"What? What are you doing big brother provoking Lucy?" Zeref, interrupted and stood up from his seat in aghast.

"They were the one who enunciated a challenge. Go and look for the best song to play." He gritted his teeth and harshly placed the guitar on its case, heading outside to relieve himself from frustration.

"Looks like we're in for a bumpy week! We've got 3 more days to practice." Loke sighed heavily.

Zeref looked at his friend and pouted, "But I don't want to compete against big sis." He mumbled, hugging his knees to his chin.

"You better stay out of Gray's way while he's still in a bad mood, bro. You don't want to get scolded by him." Loke, hinted and poor Zeref strayed out of the classroom after thinking about his better judgement.

"What to do? I really don't want to compete with big sis because she's kind and she gives me food! And speaking of food, I'm hungry again!" He turns around the corner and rubs his tummy in soothing circles when a girl clears her throat in a high pitch.

"You came out of the music room just now, right? Is Gray-kun inside?"

He felt himself speechless and strained his neck to look properly, "UTSUKUSHII!" Zeref yelped helplessly, regaining his high spirits.

"Pardon me?" The girl scoffed, looking at him weirdly and innocent Zeref grinned largely, showing all teeth and is oblivious to her attitude. "Nevermind. My name is Chelia Blendy not utsukushi so is Gray in?"

"No, he's currently not inside."

Chelia's smile disappears and flips her hair from the side, "Oh, well are the other members inside?" Her flirtatious smile returns.

"Yeah, I'm the drummer Zeref by the way." His bubbly attitude rages on, handing out a hand to shake, which was ignored. Chelia felt her jaw dropped as she debated on her instincts that the cool drummer of 'the stupid' she saw from yesterday's performance was indeed the boy in front of her and laughs it off.

"Oh, please…don't just freely say you're someone that you're obviously not. " And starts laughing again because she doesn't believe that the scruffy looking guy in front of her is the cool drummer in The Stupid. "Anyway, tell Gray-kun that I looked for him, okay? See you next time jumpsuit junior" Scrutinizing his outfit with one last look and walks away with no other word.

"But I'm really the drummer…at least I'm really happy I get to see utsukushi once again!" His positivity winning over.

* * *

"So are you saying the loser gets to be his slave for a month?!" Sherry and Levy squealed together, like a pair of girls winning the lottery.

"Why are you acting like we'll definitely lose?" Lucy threw her friend's death glares, which they profusely ignored.

"Are you kidding me? Once they hear the almighty Gray-kun's voice we're so losing." Levy pointed out.

"I know….that's why I told him his not allowed to sing. Only a battle of instruments." Lucy smirked victoriously.

"So I guess we still have a chance." Sherry chided in. "But imagine being his slave for a month! I couldn't ask for more." Purring at the last words.

"What the hell is wrong with you girls?! Think of our pride and our late sensei's honor!" Lucy, shrieked trembling at the memory of her sensei on her deathbed, extremely getting angry at her friends for easily selling their pride on the line.

"Chill, girl! I was just trying to point out the other perspective of the situation." Sherry chided in.

Lucy calmly processed her thoughts and scuffled her skirt as she stood up. "Well, we have to practice lots tomorrow. Get some rest, girls." She concluded.

The moment the blonde reached her house, she tiptoed quietly all the way towards her room and locked-shut her door, reaching out to look for her father's number. After a few rings his father picked up and answered with a 'hello'

"Dad! It's me, Lucy."

"Lucy! You haven't been calling lately. What's wrong?" His voice alarmingly, asked softly.

"Do I need a reason to call you?" Lucy, giggled.

"I know my daughter when she has to tell his father a really long and frustrated day."

Lucy, smiled at the receiver and started to tell her father about the recent events in the university and all up to Gray whom she called as the narcissist prince and mentioned even the competition on Friday. The one thing the blonde loved from his father was he listens without interrupting, gives her advices and has a secret relationship, kept at bay from a disapproving Grandpa. She clearly wishes she could see more of him, but her father is keeping his distance.

"He's so annoying, dad! Can't believe such a person exists." She growled, which earned her a laugh from her father.

Jude asks if this guy she's going to battle is really all that good looking, and at first she makes a sour face and shakes her head, then, "Well… he's a little pretty, kind of like a girl."

"Brat! Are you home already?" Makarov's voice echoed around the house and the blonde whispered a warning to her father and pretended to talk to her friend. Her father laughed and said his goodbye and goodluck on the competition and as on cue, her grandfather opened her door holding the key, scrutinizing her expression.

"Hi, oji-chan."

"You were on the phone?"

"Yeah, I was talking to my friend about the competition against the traditional class and advanced music class, that's all." She spouted all the words in seconds, smiling innocently and stuffed the phone under the bed, sneakily.

"Competition… You're participating?" He asked.

And once again, the blonde gave her grandfather a rundown of events of what she told her father.

Lucy carefully watched his face turn red and wondered if she had to get his stress pills for him, "Don't be mad, oji-chan i-"

"You must definitely win! How dare that young man even question traditional music!"

"Yes, of course I'll do my best to win!" She answered.

"That cunning man! Thinking of even getting my slave?!"

Lucy slowly sank on her seat and whispered to herself, "I knew it…he does think of me as his slave."

He handed the violin in her direction and tapped it lightly, "Practice now! What are you doing? I won't lose my slave." Makarov, presided as he left his granddaughter in a daze.

* * *

Gray and his band have been practicing diligently and non-stop, much to the members' dismay.

"Hey, where did Zef go?" Gray, asked Loke who was fixing his bassist strings, and as on cue Zeref set foot inside the room with a troubled look plastered on his face.

"Did you hear the news? It looks like big sister's sensei from the traditional music class died on the day of the concert. It's so sad."

Gray , realized at that moment why the blonde was wrathful that day because of her sense's death and felt apologetic himself.

"Big brother, do you still want to compete even though you know this? Don't you feel bad? We can still back down! We still have an hour before the competition." Zeref, asked him hitting him on the guts, as much as it was already eating him up.

"That girl is stronger than she looks, Zef. She'd be more furious if we were to back out now." Gray, concluded and started to practice with his parts, but the actualization was making him more remorseful.

* * *

"Are you guys ready? We've practiced so hard." Lucy, announced in a upbeat manner.

"You can count on us, Luce!" Levy and the other members replied and made their way towards the reception hall, where they would compete with Gray's band. Everyone in each department was excited as they gave support to each of their department representatives.

"Look, there goes Gray and his band! He looks so cool!" Sherry cooed helplessly, which made the blonde glare towards their direction and was shocked at the narcissistic guy making his way, where she stood.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your, sensei…that day. Let's go and do a wonderful performance."

Lucy, felt herself smirking at his words, "Scared to lose? Don't worry…I plan to do my best. Save it for someone who believes your sincerity." She altercated hotly and left him hanging with a scowl on his face.

The crowd multiplied by the minute and Lucy felt herself tense despite the speech.

"Luce, here's how the voting happens…the crowd will cast their vote by sticking those paper circles on the board. A red circle for us, and a blue one for Gray's band." Levy, explained and showed her the board.

"Okay, who goes first?"

"Gray volunteered to do it first." Lucy, saw him and his band confidently rising up at the stage and preparing them. The crowd shouted their names in support which made the blonde's stomach curl in discomfort.

(I wish)  
Verses:  
Em Am D G  
C F#m B  
(Repeat once)

Choruses:  
A E G# C#m B  
A E D#m G#  
(Repeat once)  
A

The stupid started off with a powerful display of power as Gray captured the audience's attention effortlessly. They played for four minutes and ended with a bang. Even Lucy and her friends felt so little to win seeing as how good they played.

Zeref, ran excitedly towards Lucy's group and patted her hair, still carrying his drumsticks "Good Luck, big sis! I know you can do this. See ya." He cheered her in a fluky manner and joined his teammates after.

"He must be a heaven-sent person! Anyway, let's go lucy it's our turn!" Levy, urged and made their way to the stage. Lucy, felt everyone's eyes boring on hers and trembled lightly. She closed her eyes and started to resonate her violin as she expertly aroused it up to her neck level. With Lucy playing the violin, the other members played the flute, cello and the keyboard.

Violin Sonata No. 1 in D major, Op. 12 No. 1

Lucy, gained confidence in the middle of the piece and whole-heartedly offered the song to her departed sensei.

"Big sis becomes pretty when she plays the violin with a serious expression like that!" Zeref, piped up from his seat while the raven-haired boy listened to the piece in silence. The sadness of the piece emanated throughout the crowd, sending her truest feelings for her departed sensei. Every motion made her more furious, even thinking of how good The Stupid played and her mind was set on winning.

_Sensei, I offer this song to you…I'm sorry I wasn't able to get your operation money on time despite my promises…I…_

The next thing Lucy knew was the fourth string from her violin casted askew from its place which made her stop playing. Everyone stared at her in horror as she dropped her violin to waist level in distress.

"Lucy, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" Sherry, approached her as Levy took the violin from her lifeless hands.

"Okay, we're sorry everyone! It looks like that's the ending of our piece! Please, vote now and sorry for the disturbance."

Lucy, bit her lips in remorse for failing her friends even though she was the one who brought them into this shameful act even forcing them to compete and was pulled by her friends to the bench.

"Levy-chan! Is big sister, okay?" Lucy heard the panic-stricken voice of Zeref and clutched her skirt nervously.

"I think she's still quite shocked."

"Big sis! You were awesome! I've never heard anything like that before. I think I totally love you." Zeref, breathed out as he put his thumbs up for the girl who was sulking on her seat.

"Wait a minute…so how many votes did we accumulate?" Sherry, asked in displeasement. All of their heads quickly peered at the board which consisted of 16 votes for the red team and…..77 votes for the blue team. There was an awkward silence for the time-being when the blonde stood up and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry….guys. Because of me, we lost."

Levy and the other smiled at her encouragingly, "Nonsense, Luce! It wasn't your fault. We don't blame you at all."

"I'm taking my leave now, okay? See you guys tomorrow."

Levy and company stared at her retreating figure and felt bad for her, "Poor, Lucy! She even practiced so hard for this day. How unlucky. Anyways, you were so good out there Zeref-kun! " Levy praised admiringly.

"Thank you! Although…right now…I'm quite hungry." He put on a good show as he pouted and used his puppy eyes on her which she wasn't immune.

"Want to go somewhere to eat?" She offered.

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Lucy, is in her bedroom and is thinking about how the strings broke and starts thinking about Gray's cool performance but forces herself not to think about him, when she received a text message from Levy.

_You might be in a very bad mood right now, but…_

_Please help me! I need money to pay for the food_

_But I promise to pay you back!_

_I couldn't say no to Zeref-kun he was too cute!_

_Meet me at the Fairy Tail Cafe_

Lucy, sighs and snatches her purse out and makes her way towards the restaurant…..

"I'm sorry, Levy-chan! I shouldn't have let you pay as a man." Zeref, apologized and smiled awkwardly. "Wait, I'll go call someone first." Leaving the girl to wait at table by herself.

"Big brother?"

"Zef, what do you want?"

"Big brother…the restaurant caught me and I don't have money to pay for the food. Please help me." His voice whimpered at the end, and even the great Gray Fullbuster wasn't immune to his charms.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Don't cry, you're a man right?" He said in comfort and ended the call. Zeref, cheered triumphantly and hurried back to the Café to check up on the girl.

"Levy-chan! I've got it taken care of-"

"Zeref, so this was where you were." Lucy, smiled at him radiantly.

"Big sister…what are you doing here? Although, I'm glad to see you smiling again!" He jumps in glee and the blonde laughs at his reaction.

"Thanks so much for paying, Luce! Sorry, for bothering you." Levy, intruded.

"Big sis paid? But, I already calle-"

"Zef, have you been waiting long?" A new voice joined in and the trio gawked at the newcomer.

"Big brother, you came!"

"You did call me, you know." He replied and parked his bike at the side.

"Well, nevermind that! Big sis already paid for me so just send her home, okay? Levy-chan I'll escort you home now." The cheerful boy pushed the unsure Levy who gave her friend an encouraging smile. Silence emanated from the area as both Gray and Lucy stood there.

"Look, I'm sorry for your sensei…I really am. That day…I wasn't able to attend because my sister was sick. If you don't believe me, then it doesn't matter." He started and trolled his bike in the other direction. The blonde felt her insides curl up in confusion and battled against her next action. "Just look at this depressing weather."

Lucy, clenched her fists and forced the words out, "I-I believe you. And as much I dislike it…a promise is a promise…I'll do anything you want for a month." She gritted her teeth in disbelief even at her own words. Gray, stopped in his tracks and looked behind him "Okay, and as much as I dislike this too….you were really good back there. If your violin didn't break, the outcome might have been different."

"Of course!" She answered immediately and crossed her arms around her chest, shivering.

"Why are you going out in a cold weather wearing something so light?" He mused, and before the girl could explain herself, he shoved his jacket around her, surprising her again.

"Wait, there's no need really…" She tried to return the clothing, but the boy gave her a rough look, "I don't want my slave getting sick on her first day, right? Just return it tomorrow." He turned away scooting his weight swiftly on his bike, shifting his weight and left the blonde holding on to his jacket.

"What slave was he talking about? Baka. I wonder if I can skip class tomorrow."

* * *

"Lucy, what's with that get-up? You look hilarious!" Her friend pointed out her outfit which consisted of her wearing a funny-looking shades and a cap over her head.

"Shh! I was thinking that if that narcissistic idiot can't see me…he can't enslave me. I'm so smart, ne?" Lucy, smiled all to herself and used her friend to barricade her body.

"I-I see…"

Levy and the self-assured blonde made their way and was stopped when Levy halted mid-step, causing Lucy to bump on her friend. "Ouch, why the hell did you stop?" Lucy, who peeked to see the commotion when she saw the very well one particular man whom she wanted to avoid smirk in victory and felt her breathing stop.

"By any chance…you weren't trying to disguise yourself with this lame outfit, were you?"

Lucy, cursed inwardly and took the disguise off.

Levy coughed and smiled at her, "See you later, Luce! I'm kinda late for my class." Lucy, saw her friend throwing her apologetic glances and was left with the raven-haired boy tapping his foot in an odd rhythm.

"I wasn't disguising myself, okay? As if! I just felt like wearing these. What do you want?"

"Give me your phone."

"What?" Gray, raised his hand impatiently, as the blonde handed her phone over and watched the boy typing something on his phone.

"Here…I already placed my number on your phone and I took yours, so it won't be a hassle to order you around." He sighed and dropped the phone on the girl's outstretched hand.

"So…nothing else Master annoying?" The girl hid her phone and answered in a hateful state.

"My first order for you is…" And steps forward to whisper his order.

It takes a minute for the blonde to recollect his words and disagrees, "That's not going to work! You want me to substitute for you in class? I can't act as a man!" She pointed out.

"But don't you love disguising?" He asked, inclining his head at her cap and shades.

She hid them behind her and theatrically put her foot forward, "I wasn't disguising myse-okay, at least it's better than pretending!"

"Just do it, okay? Be good." Snapping his fingers to wake the girl up from her daze.

"Why are you skipping, anyways?" The boy gave her a disapproving look and she cleared her throat, "I at least have the right to know." She mused.

"I'm going for some guitar lessons."

"Lucy! What are you still doing there? You're going to be late for class!" One of her classmates called out and she replied in relief, "I'll be right there!" turning her attention back to her night mare to witness him gone when she felt her phone vibrate.

_Go to class for my attendance, hurry._

Lucy, pulled her hair in frustration and cursed hateful words on his name gawking on her phone as she ran over to class and wore the cap, sitting herself quietly on Gray's seat praying not to attract anyone's attention just in time as the teacher called out, "Fullbuster?"

Lucy, cleared her throat and bent her head to avoid eye contact, "P-Present." She coughed.

"Excuse me?"

"Present, teacher…"

"The Fullbuster I know is a handsome student with black hair, not blonde." The teacher said and the class went into fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry, sensei…" Lucy, closed her eyes and hid her face from embarrassment.

* * *

"What did your teacher say with you skipping class?" Ur, asked as her son climbed on his seat.

"I have my ways. So you told me that we're meeting dad who's in the hospital?"

"Y-yeah…just let him see you. He can't talk that much so try not exhausting him, okay? Gray, glanced over his mother who looked unsure at her words. His parents have separated ever since he could remember and his mother remarried a year after. So, basically ending up with him and Wendy having different fathers.

"I don't mind…but why should I get guitar lessons from him?"

"Your father was a known man in that area….I believe you should learn from him." His mother chuckled without humor and without further notice; they have already arrived at the hospital.

"Say hello to him…from me, alright? See you later." Gray, nodded once and made his way, taking the stairs to pass the time. Standing outside his room, he still was unsure as he knocked lightly and entered. He came face-to-face with a man with a face he did not recognize. The man smiled at him and motioned him to sit on the empty chair, and did so.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" The man said nothing and just smiled silently.

"You play the guitar, am I right? Play for me." Gray, nodded and strummed a soothing sound at once and continued without getting a reply from the elder even as he finished.

"You grew up well. That's good. But I was hoping you wouldn't play the guitar because it's a lonely thing to do."

"I'm used to it, but I love the guitar." He replied.

The guitar...was my whole world." He father answered and dazed off at the windows, watching the sun at the horizon.

Gray, still unsure on how to treat his father decided to do what he think he could for him, "How about playing together?"

Gray's father picked up the guitar that had been lying beside him and both played a duet together as his father explained about the beauty and at the same time, loneliness of having to play that instrument. And in that moment, Gray knew just what he meant.

"Class dismissed." The teacher announced and the poor blonde made her way outside, but was stopped by the teacher. "Miss. Heartfilia."

Freezing on her spot, "Yes, teacher?" She gulped in panic.

"Go and write an explanation for your behavior and ask Mr. Fullbus-the real Mr. Fullbuster to do the same. Hand it over to me, tomorrow." He barked and left without any notice.

Lucy, snapped her phone open and searched for the raven-haired boy's phone number and called it. It took two tries to reach his phone and once she succeeded, breathed in and out and screeched at the receiver, "You idiot! I told you it wouldn't work! Now the sensei is so mad at me and told me to tell you to write an explanation for our behavior!"

"Write one for me."

"No way! Do it yourself! I'm not risking another blow from him." She hollered.

"Okay, relax I'll be there tomorrow. I'm busy right now so get lost."

"What the- I swear I hate youuuu! Annoying selfish creep!" Lucy, felt herself throwing her phone, but was disrupted by her friend who cleared her throat."Whoa…take it easy, Luce! Sorry, but I heard everything so…" Levy, decided to stop talking and waited for her friend to return to her normal and calm self.

"I can't believe I have to suffer like this….FOR A MONTH?!"

Levy, slowly raises her arm, "I'm still up for the trading slaves thing." She dejectedly turns it down upon seeing her friend's loathing expression. "Look, how about calming yourself down and come with me to the Fairy Tail Café?"

"No offense, Levy I'm not in the mood to go and see him after all this."

"It's a perfect idea so you can persuade him to do the written explanation together." Her friend explained.

Lucy, collected her thoughts and nodded her head, "You're right! Absolutely. Let's go!" Grabbing her friend's arm and racing all the way to the Café.

Entering the place, Lucy and Levy sat themselves near the stage as the performance of the night was to start. The blonde wanted to do a commotion badly, but her better judgement stopped her.

"Thank You, for coming here tonight. Here's a song I just composed with my teacher lately this afternoon, please enjoy."Gray, greeted at the microphone in high spirits. Lucy, couldn't help but notice the difference in his actions that night, but shrugged it off.

You're so pretty, I t hurts me

You're so nice, I want you  
I usually don't look at girls but why am I acting this way, like a fool?

Every single day, I only think of you  
Even when I close my eyes, I only think of you  
Each time I see you, my heart trembles and I can't breathe

Baby, I wish it was me, I wish it was so  
Lonely lonely oh my love  
I wish your love was me Baby, I wish it was me, I wish it was so  
Lonely lonely oh, love me  
I don't wanna be alone anymore uh uh uh I love you

Even when I'm meeting someone else, I only see you  
Even when I'm thinking about something else, I only see you  
Even when I see someone else, I have no interest  
Why am I acting this way, like a fool?

I guess it's love – I can't catch a wink of sleep  
I guess I love you – I keep thinking of you  
When I meet you, I get happy like a kid

Baby, I wish it was me, Lonely lonely oh my love  
I wish your love was me Baby, I wish it was me, I wish it was so  
I don't wanna be alone anymore I love you

I love you, love me – believe me, believe me  
I can do anything for you No matter how much you try to find someone special  
No matter how much you try to find someone like me, there won't be anyone else

Can you see my heart? Can you hear my heart?  
Please accept my pure love oh  
I'm here, waiting and waiting for you  
I only love you alone

Lucy, felt her heart resonate a pattern not familiar to her. _Doki Doki_

_Why the hell is my heart acting up like this? Wow…just look at this bastard who can actually sing so good._

The blonde girl who came to teach him a lesson couldn't help but be captivated by his singing completely forgetting her purpose for coming that night and losing her senses and even as he ended the song exiting the stage, she still was in a mesmerized capture, completely blown away by his song. Now, not even the blonde was to be blamed.

* * *

**DID YOU KNOW THAT I ACTUALLY LOVE K-POP/KOREAN STUFF BESIDES ANIME? *yeah, I can imagine how I sound so irritating and you guys must be amused at the moment***

**So which of you guys like K-Pop stuff? ^^**

**I prefer Ft Island over all the bands in Korean, cause I love Lee hong Ki and his other bandmates! Especially, his husky voice *oh goooshhhh***

**Forgive me, I'm just trying to spread the Korean love.**

**So who's up-to-date with the new season of Fairy Tail? I love Lucy's new outfit, btw. And Gray is just scrumptious as ever. *lol***


	3. Starting new relationships

**Okay, so here's the thing I'm not into the music thing *gomenasai*, but I try hard to make it worth reading. Forgive me if it doesn't really make any sense. I just wanted to thank all those who supported this so far just like everyone has supported my other fanfic 'The Lucky Ones!" If ever there are still unanswered questions about this story so far-feel free to pm or better yet review! :D **

**And forgive me for this un-betad chapter for I couldn't contact my beta-reader at the moment.**

**God Bless all! ^^**

* * *

_Lucy, felt her heart resonate a pattern not familiar to her.__Doki Doki_

_Why the hell is my heart acting up like this? Wow…just look at this bastard who can actually sing so good._

_The blonde girl who came to teach him a lesson couldn't help but be captivated by his singing completely forgetting her purpose for coming that night and losing her senses and even as he ended the song exiting the stage, she still was in a mesmerized capture, completely blown away by his song. Now, not even the blonde was to be blamed._

"Lu-chan! Why are you still standing there? Time to make Gray amend to his faults remember?" Levy, reasoned out, pathetically waving her frail hands over the blonde's lifeless eyes to no avail and as on cue the brunette passed them and gave her a dull face.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucy, felt like something tug at her from her surroundings, aware of the approaching band and crowd of spectators. The brunette was some guy who liked attracting attention and that was something she wanted to avoid at all means.

"The explanation letter! You have to do it because sensei said so…."

"Just do yours….and do mine after." Gray, gave her a curt nod while buckling himself towards his bike. Levy nudged her friend forward so the berated blonde had no escape at the moment.

"No way! Go do yours alone. I might get caught again." Lucy, murmured feeling the tension in the air as Gray turned to her with one last glare before muttering in distaste, "What a useless slave." Leaving her with flick on her forehead.

"Fine! I hope you break your bike, bastard!"

* * *

Alongside the dance studio near Hargeon park one certain place was left unlit, although music can be heard from the place and made the blue-haired adult unsure for once.

There in the middle of the strewn caressed tiled floor was the one and only elegant Erza-skimming around elegantly, although there were always flaws after one or each step. Jellal watched quietly from the shadows as he used to years ago….a mere memory which pained and hunted him even today. He was busy reminiscing the past when he heard a faint gasp coming from the scarlet-haired woman from herself-his head automatically snapping towards her. Erza, fell once again, her hair tattered from sweat as Jellal approached her.

"I guess that accident took a toll on you." He whispered in monotone. Erza, caught her breath for a second as she ignored him and helped herself stand.

"It's already late. What are you doing wandering around here in the middle of the night?"

"I heard you're the one who's going to choreograph the dance for my show at the upcoming 100th festival of Fairy Tail academy…is that right?" Jellal, kept talking as if not hearing her coldly taking her in.

Erza felt his disapproving gaze graze around her as she turned around to avoid it. "Let's not get personal issues on the way during work."

Jellal's body stiffened, but made no action to stop her from dancing as it felt like she was brushing him off. _The nerve of this woman_! "I also believe in that, but I came to express my feelings with that particular subject."

"What do you mean?" She asked, facing the man in front of her who was delicately taking her appearance, gazing at her lightly.

Jellal, crossed the room impassively as the other adult followed his steps. "I want you to quit that role. Don't become the dance instructor for the play." He simply said. Erza, grimaced at his words and tucked her loose strands neatly behind her ear.

"You do not need to worry-I can handle myself i-"

"I didn't mean mental health or safety, but I think you're incapable of taking part in it. There are a lot more teachers' who will suit this area." He fumed. Erza, remained astonished. "Think over it will you?"

"Is this about me leaving you years ago?" Jellal, stopped mid-step a certain touchy subject he tried his outmost avoiding, so that it won't cause the both of them pain anymore. It had been hard and lingering feelings were clearly still around, but he promised himself not to make those feelings his weakness anymore, but struggled to make them his area of strength to keep him going on. Facing the woman he once loved-" I'm not the same man who you think can still sacrifice everything for you. This is my area of expertise and I think you are not qualified to teach those students, seeing as you are still injured. Don't even think I visited you because I still feel the same way, you bitch." Jellal, said the last few words more harshly then he intended leaving the aghast Erza clutching at the bean poles biting her lower lip and struggling to stop the tears that escaped from her eyes, dropping on the floor in odd patterns. Jellal, hesitantly stopped and looked at her back and left a heartbeat later. The red-head cried silently and still. There was once a decision that she had to choose. A choice that scarred her for the rest of her life. Her only regret was leaving the man she treasured more than her own life.

* * *

Lucy, rubbed her hands from nervousness while the almighty Gray crossed his arms-not even giving the slightest care at the given situation. They were both called after handing their explanation letters and the professor was reading them that seemed like a lot hundreds of times that the blonde couldn't even look. It was a big problem if the professor were to report this to her grandfather-which made even the thought of it slowly kill her.

The professor's brows furrowed as he placed the letters in front of him. "Both of you…are you a campus couple?" Professor asked, giving the both of them stern looks. Lucy, felt like choking on his words, but went against her better judgment to address it and handle maturely. "No, ma'am! We're definitely not."

Gray, smirked from her side and hid his hands on his pockets. "I have high standards when it comes to women, ma'am. There's no way that's happening." Lucy, felt her foot itch to stomp as hard as she can on his, but restrained herself from making another scene -so much for handling it maturely.

"Then why would Miss. Heartfilia agree to cover up for you? Here, read each other's explanation out loud." The professor handed them each the opposite papers and started with Gray. "Dear, Sensei…I'm _really really really_ sorry for what I have done. I'm now really really really reflecting on my actions. I'm _really really really_ sorry for what I have done and I really really really promise never to do it again." Gray, clenched his teeth and tightened his knuckles while Lucy, gave an awkward smile at her words while the brunette gave her an annoyed look, stashing her paper to her.

"Miss. Heartfilia?" Lucy, unfolded the paper and started reading his explanation while clearing her throat.

"Professor, I wasn't able to attend classes yesterday because of an important meeting. I'm sorry because I forgot to tell you that an idiotic student will replace me…" Lucy's hands twitched at the paper and gave a menacing glare at her side, "Who are you calling idiotic student?"

Gray, faced her and counted the word 'really' on his fingers one-by-one, "Don't you really really really know who?"

"Why you-"

"Enough! It looks like the both of you haven't learned your lesson. For further punishment….both of you will clean the drama club's room. Now!" Both teens gave each other mused looks as the professor took them each by their wrists and escorted them to the drama club's hallway. "Both of you better finish this or you're going to get it." Leaving the two with themselves. Lucy, pouted at their sensei's retreating figure as she followed pursuit on her partner who made his way inside already, bumping on his back, rubbing her forehead and made a quick glance which was enough to look at the place in _horror. _Every single spot was filled with clothes that were used for their practices and there was hardly enough space to walk in. Gray, brushed her away and made a face at the mess around him.

"Why….when are we going to finish with all of these?" She groaned and picked the dress closest to her.

"What do you mean by _we_? You are going to clean all of this up." He grimaced, sitting himself comfortably at one of the salon chairs.

She felt her knees weaken at his words and glanced at him annoyingly. Smiling lightly in his direction. "Y-you're not going to help me?!"

"If you don't like what you are doing…then you should have just won in that competition." He pointed out. She tightened her hold on the dress and stomped furiously while picking the clothes on the floor when she saw scissors lying on the floor where she almost tripped at and glanced at the brunette who was taking a nap. She calculated evilly what kind of hairstyle she'd do to him , grinning to herself like an idiot when he woke and glared at her. "Don't even get any ideas. I'm two- I mean a hundred steps ahead of you."

Dropping the scissors with a thud-she pulled her sleeves up and gave the brunette a face before working diligently. She was almost close to finishing-just hanging the clothes kind-of-thing left when the lights closed abruptly, making the blonde screech in horror. There was nothing else in the world that horrified her—apart from her grandfather then darkness.

"Hey! Idiot….where are you? Are you okay?" Gray, asked while blindly feeling her around.

"I-I'm scared!"

"Wait, don't move…I'm coming right there." He calculated their distance and successfully reached her when he felt a warm skin in the darkness. "Are you oka-" but was stopped with Lucy, bounding right into the shocked arms of the boy and entwined her hands around him. Gray, smelled the scent of her-something like freesia or vanilla. They stayed in that position for some more time-him lying on the floor while the blonde on top of him, when the lights appeared once again.

"Hey, I know every girl in the campus has the hots for me, but you're kinda heavy." Lucy, who was near to tears immediately pried her arms away, silently dabbing on her face. Gray, got to his feet and poked the blonde. "Are you really alright?" Lucy, nodded. Gray, sighed and hanged the remaining clothes on the hanger. "Wait right there…" He left for a second and returned with a soda in his hands, handing it to her unaffectionate-which she received with gratitude.

"Thank you."

He watched the blonde devour its contents and shove his hands in his pockets. "So the fearless Heartfilia is afraid of the dark?" He asked and Lucy frowned at him. "I'm not making fun of you…I'm really asking because I'm curious."

Lucy, sat comfortably at the floor and sniffed weakly. "I don't even know why I'm afraid. I'm usually not afraid of such petty kind of stuff." She craned her neck to see his face, regretting it instantly as he was staring at her in an intense way.

"Let's move it before the professor comes back and sees we did an amazing job and makes us do other things."

* * *

"So this is the school where that brat landed all this time?" Jellal, asked his co-worker Simon.

"Y-yeah. After you left he's been hiding in this school-avoiding everyone else from that time."

"I see."

"Look man; are you really serious in casting him as the lead role? You know he has fear- of -stage thing going on. He's ruined multiple productions because of a debilitation stage fright!" Simon reasoned out, while Jellal ignored him and thoroughly watched as students exited the campus and the parking lot was filled with lively students-except for one. "Spotted him! There he is!" Simon, pointed at the lonely boy who was lifelessly dragging his back-pack along with him.

"You know the plan, right? Go and lure him here because I'm sure that if he sees me he'll definitely run away." Jellal, instructed and ushered the unwilling driver/friend/co-worker.

Simon blocked his way and grinned at him. "Natsu-kun! How have you been? Want to grab some luch with me?" Simon asked, and waved friendly sending the pink-haired lad a step back from his presence.

"What are you doing here?" He said in an unfriendly voice.

Simon, dropped his waving hand and pulled his arm. "Don't be like that! Let's go and catch up with each other!" Towing the lad towards the parking lot and scanned the place dubiously and nodded at Jellal from the car since there were hardly enough students left to witness the event occurring.

"H-Hey….what do you think are you doing?"

Simon, pulled Natsu all the way to the blue Lamborghini parked ostentatiously outside and came out Jellal who removed his shades grinning from ear-to-ear.

"How long has it been, Natsu?" Tosing the shades to simon and leaning casually at the car.

Natsu, shook the arms that constricted around him and turned around. "I have nothing to say to the both of you. Leave me alone."

"There's an upcoming event at the school. The 100th anniversary of the school. I'm directing a play there, so what do you say about grabbing the lead role?"

Natsu, felt his insides fume in anger as he faced them begrudgingly. "Are you crazy?! You know my situation…definitely not! I don't even study there anymore." Natsu, started walking away when Jellal sighed in anger.

"Don't dare walk away _again._" Stopping him from retreating while Jellal composed himself. "We can get the documents to return you to the school and go and audition for the lead role."

"You can do it Natsu! You don't expect to hide here forever, right?" Simon, joined in but back-pedaled nervously at the glare Natsu gave him.

"We'll come back for you again. Think about it." The blue-haired adult placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and entered the car signaling Simon to climb in.

* * *

Lucy, stared at Gray's bicycle and was lost at words. Its back wheels were shaped in a deformed way while the owner cleared his throat in anger. "You…take this to the repair shop and return it to me when it's done." He scratched the back of his head as he towed the keys to the blonde's hands.

"What happened to your bike?" She managed to ask.

"Whose fault do you think is it?"

"Why mine? I didn't sabotage it or whatsoever. I'm not that low! Although this is an impressive job." Lucy, giggled and whispered the last few words to herself while running her fingers through her hair.

Gray, pushed the bike to her direction, diverting her attention as she caught it before it landed on her feet almost scrapping her legs. "Stop giggling all to yourself. You look mental. Who do you think cursed like an idiot for my bike to break yesterday?" He scoffed. "I'm leaving." He muttered, and headed towards the other campus while the blonde- Instead of getting angry at his reaction, a smile spread through her lips as she remembered her curse.

"So it really did break….hahahahaha! Sweet justice!" Thumping her fists in the air while the by-standers gave her horrified looks and she mentally hit herself, making a dark-curtain using her hair and towed the bike away.

"Big sis! Is that you?"

Lucy, turned around to see Zeref carrying his drumsticks around-which made him a bit attractive in her opinion.

"Hey, Zef! What's up?"

"I was just practicing when I smelled food from around here. Why are you carrying Big brother's bike? You know stealing is not good an-"

Lucy's eyes gaped at him defensively. "Wait! I'm not stealing it. I was bossed around by the evil sprout of satan to take it to the repair shop." She smiled angelically despite the curse behind her words.

"Really? It feels like he's being a bully. How about I accompany you to the shop?" Zeref, offered while shoving the drumsticks on the bike's container and took the bike from the confused blonde's hands.

"You're a life-saver, Zeref!" Lucy, grinned and took the drumsticks while hitting it together playfully. "You're not busy or anything are you?" Zeref, shook his head in answer.

"I see."

They walked in silence as they reached their destination. Being around Zeref was an utmost relief. It was easy to be with him. Comfortable. He was like a brother that she never had. Lucy, bought two hamburgers with a combination of coke while Zeref paid for the bike repair. "Here you go, Zef! You can eat both…I'm not really hungry." Handing it to him.

Zeref, eyed the burgers heavenly and after mouthing her his thanks devoured the bun in seconds.

"You sure ate that passionately." Lucy, pointed out briefly while pinching his cheeks filled with food. Zeref, grinned with food plastered all over his , giggled and wiped his face with the napkin provided with the burger. "You're like a little kid you know?" She teased.

"Well well well! Look who's such a player after all." A new voice joined in and made the two jump in alarm.

"UTSUKUSHII! I'm so happy to see you here!" Zeref exclaimed proudly, stuffing his leftover food to the perplexed blonde who stared at both trying to make sense of the situation. The so-called _utsukushii _crossed her arms and as surprising to the blonde was glaring at her, so much that her eyes could've burnt right through her soul.

_Who is this sassy-wanna-be-kind-of-girl? It looks like Zeref knows her. I wonder if she's he's girlfriend? _

"Are you his girlfriend? That scene just now…don't mind it! I was just helping him clean the dirt on his mouth." Lucy, explained but was completely ignored by the girl who looked in horror at Zeref.

"Ugh, please! Can you at least wipe those disgusting stuff all over your mouth?" She screeched the highest and most possible irritating voice Lucy has ever heard- resisting the urge to cover her ears, Lucy figured out that this girl was definitely not the kind of type who'd want to befriend her.

"Sorry! But what are you doing here utsukushii?" Zeref, continued as if he wasn't insulted, his eyes sparkling at the girl's mere presence.

The haughty girl was about a year younger than her and wore a cassimere skirt and had her hair in a latest kind of perm, with a wavy end to her shoulder. "You there! I've seen you hanging around Gray-kun all the time and now you hang out with the drummer? What are you playing at? Have you no discreet in yourself, girl? How embarrassing." She uttered in distaste while Lucy felt like she'd been slapped and punched on the gut. There was no way this sassy girl was walking away without a thing or two of a lesson from her.

"With all due respect _kid_-you have no idea why I have to do that so I suggest I ask you not to pick a fight and go straight back to your fanclub. I'm definitely not a fan of Gray's band or whatever." Lucy, retorted coolly.

"Excuse me? KID?! Do you even know who I am?!" She bellowed, her eyes growing big at the sight of her.

"I don't know…the president of some childish fanclub of their band," Making a quick sorry-glance at Zeref and mouthing, "No offense."

"Look you _bitch-_"

Zeref, looked back from both girls and grinned sheepishly. "Utsukushii! Big sister isn't that type of girl! Please, don't think of her like that!" He nimbly covered Lucy behind his back protectively pouting at the other girl. Lucy, felt sorry for Zeref for having to take her side. It was obvious that he admires the other girl, but her attitude is so warped that it made her even sorrier for him.

"I don't care! Look, blondie! Stay away from Gray-kun got it and why not stick to jumpsuit junior who seems to care for you anyways?" Lucy, looked at Zeref who wasn't even wearing a jumpsuit, but his cool clothes from the band and looked at the other girl perplexedly. With one last menacing look, she rolled her eyes and left riding her Limo escorted by a man in a tux, who had his long hair in front of him braided and had a scar in front of his face eyeing them suspiciously.

"Wew….she isn't the daughter of some mafia boss is she?" Lucy, mouthed carefully.

"Excuse me? Not to interfere your moment…but the bike has been repaired and you can take it home now. Good as new." The old man mumbled. Lucy, registering their poses was at the back of Zeref who in turn had his arms raised as if protecting her from a threat cleared her throat.

"Thank you, mister!" Lucy, bowed in appreciation and stepped away from the boy, hitching up the bike from her side.

"So I see you were talking to miss Chelia back there…" The man said conversationally. _Chelia? So that was her name._

"Mister, not be a gossip or anything," Lucy, leaned closer to whisper not wanting Zeref to hear. "Why is she like that?"

"Miss Chelia is the daughter of the owner of your school kid. Her father even owns a lot of business trade here in Fiore. Since it's like that it looks like she's kind of a brat. She has temperamental issues, but a pity her because she doesn't have many friends. So I hope you'll just understand her. I saw the way she cussed into you just now." He winked. "But I see a fighter over there, putting her into place and all."

"Cool! I'm glad someone appreciates my sense of justice."

"Get going then! Try that bike out and tell me some of that justice next time." The old man wiped his hands on a cloth and chuckled at her expense and left after getting the receipt.

The gloomy drummer surprised her by blocking her view and bowing so low to no extent. "I'm sorry big sis! Because of me you've been accused wrongly." Zeref, mumbled faintly-hiding his hands in his pockets. Zeref, frowned admirably which the blonde couldn't help but be bad for him.

Lucy, flicked his forehead and moved to help herself up the saddle of the bike and balanced herself expertly. "Accused is not even the right word there, Zef. Don't worry I don't let that kind of stuff get to me so smile! A frowning face doesn't suit that kind of bubbly attitude." She reassured him and waved him over. "So are you coming or what?"

Zeref, smiled and sat at the back of the bike yelling a 'Big sister is the best!' while riding throughout the neighborhood and made the blonde blush despite covering her face with her hair- and after a few rounds of trying out the new tires they made their way back to the campus.

"Big sis, I'll be going now!" Zeref, waved gleefully and Lucy towed the bike into the place where she was instructed to leave it and threw the key up and caught it on her hands.

"Look at this bastard telling me to fix his bike and he's nowhere to be seen."

* * *

"Gray-kun, what are you doing here again?" Erza, asked in disbelief as he eyed the teen from head to toe. The adult was once again in the middle of her practice when she spotted the teen lurking around the room.

"I saw my father yesterday."

"What?"

Gray, stared blankly at his feet and smiled unknowingly. A pause of hesitation lingered inside him. A decision he has come to abruptly. It wasn't long enough since he made his mind up-and yet here was in front of the woman he admired for years. A sudden lump on his throat formed that he couldn't make the tension longer. "I saw my father after all these years…and I didn't expect that meeting him would be good for me." He sighed.

"Gray-kun…"

"Wait, let me finish or else I might never want to say it." He held up his hands, motioning to let him finish speaking and pocketed his hands after. Erza, halted to stop and placed her hands around her chest dubiously. Gray, relaxed at seeing her come to terms. "I don't expect sensei to return back my childish feelings anymore. I've learned something from my father at least. I must have been a pain in the neck for you sensei-I don't regret doing so, but I'm still sorry for making things awkward for you. I hope you'll take care of yourself and find the man you need." He ended the last words with a painful strike. His feelings for the woman in front of him were true, but while making the song together with his father-he learned that you can't use force to open someone's heart and it was crystal clear that she was impeccably in love with someone else.

Erza, felt her breath caught at his confession feeling bursts of appreciation at that moment and approached the teen briskly with a smile so lovely that any guy in their right mind would fall for-but the great Gray Fullbuster was losing his mind and made do with the comforting pat she laid on his back with the small of her hand. "That kind of Gray-kun is very admirable. I'm sure you'll find that one girl who'll happily want this brave and loving boy that you are. I'm glad you got to meet your father then." Gray, took an involuntary step backward and Erza took her hand away at the same time.

"I just wanted to share it with someone." Gray, grinned at her half-heartedly and left the way he came in dejectedly.

"Gray-kun?" Erza called out hesitantly, sending the brunette skidding to a stop and faced the woman he loved for the past three years of his life. "Good for you. I'm really happy that you're facing all the things that scared you before. Do you want a cup of coffee with this sensei?" She asked.

Gray, laughed bitterly and said, "I just got over you sensei. Don't make it hard for me because I might change my mind if you'll act this way."

"Okay, but at least get coffee…you seem like you will need it with this kind of weather." She hinted while starting to practice with her dance again.

"Right. I'll sure get that hot drink with someone then. It's not my style to just sulk and drink away anyways."

* * *

Lucy, has been waiting for what seemed like an entire hour-her legs bent in a posture where her knees were primly sending all of her weight to her lower torso that she knew would give her legs a painful ache, but disregarded the consequences and held the bike's key in her fingers, twirling it playfully from the keychain's hole, thinking relentlessly how to get back at the brunette.

"Ahhh! This is driving me crazy! Who does he think he is to just make me wait here?! And look at the stupid me actually waiting for him so I can return this key! I mean who cares if he can't ride his way back home, right? That bastard should walk all the way home. Dammit!" She cursed holding the floor for balance and used her free leg to kick the bike sideways, as if that will make her entire situation more relieving.

"You're not going to ruin the bike after going through the trouble of taking it to the repair shop are you?" Lucy, turned her head to the voice's owner and scowled at the sight of him. "Talking to oneself is a sigh of lunacy." He added, taking in her pathetic state. Lucy, threw the keys at his direction and with Gray's reflexes tuning in and catched it in midair. The blonde made a face and willed herself to stand up when a nasty ache soared painfully through her legs, making her wobbly and finding herself falling on the floor butt-first. Closing her eyes, Lucy winced in pain "itaiiii!"

Gray, was unlocking his bike when he witnessed the blonde thwacking her legs in front of her. "What are you doing? Are you seriously hurting or playing an act to make me the bad guy?" He asked, confusion pierced on his face as he draws nearer at the blonde.

"This is your entire fault! If you hadn't made me wait here for hours this wouldn't happen. I really hate you!" She whined helplessly while clutching at her legs as Gray bent down to her level and laid his hands on her legs, massaging them gently, "W-What are you doing?" She grimaced and unsuccessfully shove his hands away from her skin-his touch sending electric feels at her skin and still incoherently swatted his fingers away when it landed in her upper knees when he caught her next hit with his free hand and stared at the blonde, his midnight-blue orbs grazing and weakening her-making her whole body wobbly as it already was. "I'm just trying to help, blondie…I'm not that kind of guy in taking pleasure of damsels in distress."

Lucy, made do with him working on her sore legs and instructed her to move it from time to time.

"Can you walk?" He asked, a hint of mock in his features, but the blonde couldn't think of a comeback as his mesmerizing eyes silenced her and felt like there was something stuck in her throat, but contented him with a nod as he helped her stand up.

"I can do it by myself." Lucy, grasped at his movements as she saw what he was doing and cleared her throat, finding her voice as he picked up her stuff and handed it to her.

"Seriously, what kind of idiot would sit here in the cold waiting?"

Lucy's momentarily attraction vanished as she processed his words, igniting her usual temper. "Excuse you! I was waiting so I could return your stupid key you ungrateful bastard. Why can't you just thank me?" She said coolly, while fixing her dampened clothes.

"Thank you."

"See? Wasn't it so hard to just say tho-what?" The blonde's mouth went agape and waved her hands at his face frantically.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Where were you for the past hour? You're not-" Lucy, made circling motion with her fingers, making it clear to him that he was acting in a way that made him a bit different-or crazy to her and was still frolically examining him from head to toe.

"Stop it! Really!" Gray, shouted making the blonde cower a few steps back while he sighed and took the girl's petite wrists, ushering her to his bike.

"What are you doing?"

"Accompany me."

"What? Where?" She asked confusedly. He ignored her as he motioned her to sit at the back of the bike and she felt a surge of emotions inside of her and refused him completely. There was a rampaging emotion inside of her at the moment and all she knew was she had to get away from him to make it calm down.

"No, thanks. I can go home by myself and-"

"Not coming?" He glared at her threateningly that it made her subconscious self sit at the back of the bike and hold carefully at the bar beside her. The ride around the place was peaceful and the blonde couldn't comprehend where she was being taken to and felt nauseous and was about to lose it when they came into a stop as she eyed the place where they arrived.

"What are we doing here?" They ended up at some shop where all kinds of motorcycle models laid brandished outside the store with a chain covered in front of them to keep outsiders away. Lucy, felt like covering her eyes from the sparkly vehicles, when she followed the brunette inside the shop when a man in his apron, wiping some bike parts peered in their way and the cigarette he was smoking fell from his agape mouth and made a dangerous stance. "Fullbuster! What are you doing? Have you come to challenge me again?" His eyes sparkled with oblivion.

"You'll never beat me. I can take you any day." Gray, submitted inwardly as he made the same stance as the other guy making the blonde's insides curl in discomfort, coming into a halt in the middle of both boys and shouting at the top of her lungs. "STOP! I don't believe in violence, but I'll use it if necessary!" Lucy, lifted her handbag in front of Gray protectively and began swatting the other man with her bag.

"Ouch! Hey! Watch it lady!" The man complained as she kept hitting him on the head and felt strong arms hold her waist and the other on her restraining her hands that was holding the bag lifted for more attacks.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Gray, asked with his eyebrows raised inquiringly.

"I-I was just….trying to protect you from this mafia-looking-person!" She mumbled, glancing at the beaten boy dramatically lying on the floor lifelessly who had his arms protectively in front of him who snapped out of his trance, standing up involuntarily.

"Hey, Gray! Did you bring this lady to do this to me? How could you?!" He cried, and avoided Lucy as he pulled the brunette's jacket.

"It's a misunderstanding Lyon," He turned to face the girl he held in his arms, releasing her but kept the hold on her arm if ever she decides to tackle the other boy. "This is Lyon my good friend….that thing we were doing-we do it for fun, just an act." He muttered, but a smile dangled at the corner of his lips. Lucy, felt blood rush on her cheeks as she dropped her arms to her sides and smiled back awkwardly.

"Hey, Lyon-san? I'm really sorry for hitting you back there… I thought you were going to attack so I umm.." Lucy, fidgeted with her fingers as she sat the bar across the store with the white-haired boy and served her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, no problem! I understand…I'm not the kind of guy to have grudges with those kind of stuff, but you sure are strong." He remarked, while taking a sip of his own hot drink.

Lucy, breathed a sigh of relief thankfully and watched the place in every detail, searching for any signs of the brunette. "So where is Gray?"

"Oh…he's still probably picking a motorbike for himself. I promised him that I will give him one before." He answered, while staring at her. Lucy, unconsciously felt his stare and grabbed her cup and sipped into it lightly clearing her throat in the process. "Are you Gray's girlfriend?" Lucy, spouted the contents of her mouth at the question while Lyon handed her a napkin across the table, patting her back gently.

When she found her voice again she eyed him profusely. "N-No way! We're just companions." She answered blithely, making the perplexed boy confused.

"Oh…I guess you're not really his type." He smiled at her when she frowned and laughed. "Not that you're not pretty, but I always thought he was the kind of guy who liked older women." He shrugged.

"You must be really close with him, huh?"

"Of course! He's almost like my brother! We've grown up together and stuff." He chuckled, and the blonde was astonished as to why Gray brought her here along. "How about you, Lucy-san? What's your story? My good friend Gray never hangs-out with a girl on his own or even makes them ride on his bike so I thought you were his girlfriend or something…what were you doing with him?"

_You and I both. If only I knew what made him bring me here when it was so clear that he should spend some alone time with his best friend, right? _

"She's my slave." Gray, joined in as he held something pointy and flashy in his fists.

_This guy! Acting like he cared for me while massaging my sore legs and even bringing me to meet his best friend almost brother and now treating me like a slave again. This bastard has no limits._

"Oh, there you are!" Lyon, stood gleefully, unaware of the glares that the blonde was threw at his friend. "Have you decided which baby you're gonna keep?"

"Yep. I'm taking the BMW. You mind?" He raised his brows at his friend who in turn pulled his arms around his shoulders. "Of course not! That's my gift for you man! I haven't seen you for years so that is the least I could do for the missed birthdays." He grinned approvingly, looking at the clearing outside and the blonde followed his gaze at the motorbike which stood outside, gleaming like a possession of a god that it made the blonde's eyes glue to its body. It was beautiful-no striking was more to it. There outside stood the most scaring yet most beautiful motorcycle her eyes ever laid on when she heard someone chuckle. "Looks like your friend likes it. But why did you call her your slave?" Lyon, laughed.

"Y-you're just giving that to him for free?" Lucy, stammered and got to her feet.

"Yes. It's nothing really." He grinned and looked at his friend. "It's all yours. But promise to introduce me to some girls, okay?" He smirked and Gray hit him playfully on the head.

"Hello? Lyon-san are you here? Have you finished the repairing the bike I brought yesterday?" Someone called out and made the lad's head turn. "Coming right there! See you both again. Nice meeting you Lucy-san. Enjoy that baby outside there." He winked, and left the two standing in silence.

"Come on." He simply said. Lucy, followed him outside and stared at the BMW and was even stunned to be near it. Gray, wore his helmet and hitched himself up and the black leather. This was one of the things that her grandfather would never approve of or let her to ride on. She could just imagine him getting one of his temper attacks at the sight of this vehicle. Lucy, crossed her other leg and thought of making him drop her near the station. "How long are you going to stand there with your mouth wide open like that?" Gray, intervened her thoughts and threw her another pairing helmet which she hesitantly wore and came to a stop beside him.

"Where's your bike?" She asked, eyeing for the white lancer he used to ride. "Wait…you sure you can drive this thing? We're not going into an accident are we?" She asked, itching to make a run for it.

"No need for it. Hop on will you?" He ordered, and the blonde fumbled with her hair and carefully lifted her leg and sat at the back, clearing her throat and placed her hands clutched at his jacket, looking anywhere except his gawking eyes. "Hey…do you want to die? Put your arms around me….it's safer like that." He instructed, igniting the engine as it roared into life, alarming the blonde and thoughtlessly placed both of her hands around his waist, earning a snicker from the boy.

* * *

"Wasn't that Gray Fullbuster? What was he doing with that girl?"

"Hey, Chelia….wasn't that the same girl who you snapped at awhile ago?" Oddly and shriek voices irritated the girl as she glared at her friends venomously.

"Shut up all of you! So annoying!" She hissed.

"Scary! You didn't have to glare girl." Her other friend moaned.

"Who the hell is that girl to just lurk around Gray whenever she wants? I want her out of his sight!" She howled at the sight of the blonde and thought that she had made her threats crystal clear this morning and felt herself biting her lower lip.

"Oi, Chelia! Heard the upcoming tryouts for the lead role in the play for the 100th year whatever is coming up. You taking part in it right?" Her other minion, midnight who was loitering around her, his face ruined by a scar almost blindingly covering his face and rested his arms around another girl who was giggling and serving him with fruits.

"Of course I will! You womanizer how dare you bring all this sluts here." She motioned the girls to leave and faced him knowingly.

"Chill. Look how about I help you grabbing that lead role and then promise to buy me a motorcycle, please?" He pleaded.

"I'm sure you'll do good with a bargain, midnight. What do you say about hunting?" She purred seductively and finished her shot.

**I SMELL TROUBLE. :D**

**Haha. So what do you guys think? What do you think will Chelia do with midnight? **

**I just thought to make her a little bit more evil. Mwahahaha! *Evil laugh mode***

**Poor, Zeref as in the anime he was the evil one and now he's a good boy here in my fanfic and falling for the bad girl. Please, don't hate me to all those who loves Zeref….as I actually made him into a kind of a wimp here.**

**Stay updated, as I will update very soon.**


End file.
